


relaxation

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, FE Kink Meme, First Time, Rimming, ass worship, happy birthday hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Hinata worries that Hinoka pushes herself too hard, and wants to help her relax.





	relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt on the old kink meme; http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/151485575012/hinataxhinoka-a-training-session-between-the-two

“Off training by yourself again, Hinoka?” Hinata asks, approaching the princess as she works through another practice drill.

“Yes. I’m still not strong enough, you know as well as I that we’ve been over this!” Hinoka answers, hardly shifting her focus from her practice.

“And  _ you _ know that I am always happy to train right beside you! Come on, you gotta at least let me know when you’re going off on your own like this… I mean, how many times have you almost collapsed?”

“I… would prefer not to say...:” Hinoka admits, finally slowing, and looking at the samurai. “Okay, okay. Having you around could be useful.”

“Alright! Thanks for listening, Hinoka, I’ll show you, you definitely made the right choice! So, how can I help you?”

“For now, I’ll just finish the routine I started. Maybe afterwards we could spar, if you’d like.”

“Oh, yeah, that’d be awesome! I mean, you’re super strong, not that that’s a surprise or anything.” Hinata gushes, and suddenly finds himself blushing. He genuinely admires Hinoka, and is left wondering why admitting to that feeling leaves him so flushed, his heart pounding. But, if Hinoka notices, she shows no sign. Instead, she turns to her practice, and Hinata is left watching.

Naturally, watching is a treat of its own. Hinoka’s toned body is an utter delight, especially seen in action like this, and Hinata quickly finds his thoughts travelling down more… questionable paths. As he watches those shapely legs, shifting with each movement, he imagines them wrapped around him. As he watches her intense gaze, always so focused, so determined, he imagines how different she would look if they were together. And as he watches her lunge, he can’t help but notice how  _ short _ the pegasus rider uniform she is clad in is, how it pulls upward, exposing her ass ever so slightly, showing the simple white panties she wears to train. 

Between the sights he’s blessed with, and his own fantasies, it’s no time at all until Hinata is hard. Of course, there’s nothing the samurai can do about that at the moment. Rather, he finds himself hoping his arousal fades, as he will soon have to rise in order to spar with Hinoka. Though he wants to be her pillar of strength, offering support and aid where he can, Hinata isn’t quite sure that this  _ pillar _ will do him any good. While distracted by his predicament, the samurai fails to notice the princess begin to slow, and falter. In spite of her exhaustion, she continues on, until she is all but stumbling through her routine.

Finally, Hinata notices, springing up just as she loses her balance completely. Before she hits the ground, however, he manages to catch her. Gently, he lowers her the rest of the way, his desires pushed aside. 

“Hinoka?” he asks, concern weighing down his words, “Are you alright?”

For a moment, she’s silent, but slowly her eyelids begin to flutter. She opens her eyes, groaning softly, and looks up at him. Luckily, she is out long enough for his erection to fade, as his concern overshadows his desire for her.

“W-what happened?” she asks, dazed.

“You collapsed! You worked yourself too hard, again!”

“Damn it. But… I have to get stronger, for Ryoma, and for Corrin… for everyone.”

“I’m not gonna deny that we all count on your strength, Hinoka, but I told you before, that goes both ways! You need to rely on your retainers as much as everyone relies on you, you know? That’s what they’re there for!”

“And I’ve told you, Azama and Setsuna aren’t really the type you can rely on like that.”

“Then rely on me!” Hinata says, puffing out his chest. “I may be Takumi’s retainer, but I can help you out, too!”

“I’m not sure that would be wise…” Hinoka says, her voice still somewhat shaky. She manages to push herself up, however, until she is seated on the ground beside Hinata.

“Awh, come on! How many times have I come out here with you? Takumi hasn’t even noticed!” Hinata argues. “Plus, it’s my job to protect his family as much as it is to protect him. At least, I think so. I know he’d be devastated if anything happened to you, even if it’s just you pushing yourself too hard.”

“Maybe you’re right, Hinata,” Hinoka admits, sighing. “Still, I’m not really used to relying on anyone.”

“Well, for right now, I’m just going to insist we get you back to your quarters. And then you have to relax!”

“But there’s still so much tr-”

“Nope! No more training for you today!”

“But-”

“No! Sometimes you just have to relax. Especially when you collapse in the middle of a session.”

“If you insist…”

~X~

“Lay face down! This’ll definitely help you relax, Hinoka,” Hinata commands, once they’re in her room. For the most part, her chambers are simply decorated, though a few keepsakes adorn her desk, likely mementos from her childhood. 

“What? What will help me relax?” she asks, looking at the samurai quizzically. 

“Just trust me! I’m going to give you a massage!”

Hinoka is quickly learning that Hinata’s forceful enthusiasm is difficult to refuse, as she follows his instructions, climbing onto her bed, and facing downward. In the back of her mind, she can’t help but regret how damnably  _ short _ her uniform is. Naturally, with the view he has, Hinata is silently praising it, as he climbs into the bed as well. The concept is alarming to Hinoka; having a man in her bed is a first, even if it is only for a massage. And as he straddles her, that feeling of unease continues.

That is, until his hands are on her back. Until his surprisingly skilled fingers are  _ pressing _ into her, pushing the tension out of her shoulders. At first, it is slightly painful, and she breathes in sharply. That breath shifts, however, as she feels the pain fade, replaced by an ecstatic relief, and before she can stop herself, a soft moan escapes her lips.

“Ha, see, it’s good, right? I’m sure it’s a surprise, but I’m actually pretty good at stuff like this!”

“It… it  _ does _ feel good,” the princess admits, and in spite of herself, she relaxes further into her pillows. Hinata takes this as a sign to continue, and leans in further, working the tension from her shoulders with practiced motions. The samurai becomes so focused on his efforts, he hardly notices the incredible body he’s so  _ close _ to. The very same one he fantasized about earlier, he is now touching.  _ Feeling, _ actually massaging the muscles he admires so much. And, as he leans forward, he finds that he rubs against Hinoka’s fantastic ass. 

Luckily, his desire to make sure the massage is the best it can be keeps him from dwelling on that. Hinoka, however, has nothing to hold her back. She feels how rough his hands are, even through her top, and wonders how they’d feel if they were touching her elsewhere. Between her legs, perhaps, or her breasts… suddenly, the room feels very warm. Surely, her face is nearly as red as her hair, as embarrassment washes over her. Luckily, Hinata can’t see her face flush, but Hinoka still feels ashamed that she would think along those lines. He is her brother’s retainer, and only trying to help her relax. There is nothing more to it, and the princess simply must distract herself.

“So… where did you learn to do this, anyway?” she asks, desperate for something to take her mind off the heat spreading through her.

“Oh, this? Well, it’s a funny story. ‘Course, most stories involving Orochi turn out that way. She kinda roped me into giving her massages. Er… well, she still does, sometimes. It’s really hard to say no to her, y’know? Anyway, it was a lot of practice. I was pretty bad at it at first, but I think I’ve gotten pretty good!”

“Oh. Orochi, huh?” Hinoka asks, as a different heat begins to surge. 

_ Why the hell do I feel so jealous!?  _ she thinks.  _ So what if he’s done this with Orochi? It wouldn’t mean anything even if he hadn’t… _

“Yeah. She can be pretty demanding! I gotta say, I prefer doing it with you. Ah! Sorry, not to say that I’m… enjoying this or anything. It’s just to help you relax!”

“It would be okay if you…  _ did _ enjoy it, Hinata. That would only mean that you care, right? And that it’s something you like to do!” Hinoka says, not really sure why she’s rushing to reassure him. Or why hearing him grow flustered is so adorable.

“Haha, I guess you’re right!” Hinata says. He looks down then, noticing that Hinoka’s uniform has shifted upward due to his touch. It may be completely unintentional, but her ass is almost entirely exposed. And suddenly, he remembers how very close to her he is. Shaking his head, he leans forward again, trying to get back into the massage, but now he can’t help but notice the  _ feeling _ of his body brushing against hers. His arousal comes surging back, as if angered that it was forced to wait.

“I uh… I think I should take a break!” he says, breaking the soft silence that has fallen between them.

“Please… keep going. I think I need more relaxation.”

“B-but, I-” Hinata begins, only to be cut off.

“Please. I’m enjoying this, enjoying  _ relying _ on you, Hinata,” Hinoka says, glancing back at him. And as her eyes meet his, her face still slightly flushed, Hinata doesn’t stand a chance. He leans forward again, and his erection presses against her ass, with nothing but his clothes and her panties between them. Before he begins working on her back, she moans, as what she feels dawns on Hinoka.

It is an instant relief. Proof that Hinata is just as thrilled by what they’re doing as she is, and Hinoka feels her own arousal spike in response. 

“You can… go lower, Hinata…” she suggests, her voice low, heavy with her lust.

“I… I can?” he asks, and his hands begin to drift down. They settle on her lower back, and he begins massaging her there, only for her to shake her head. Hinata pauses. Going any further would mean… he would be grabbing her ass. As much as he would  _ love _ to do that, Hinoka is his liege’s sister. And a princess on top of that! Could he really give in to his desires?

“ _ Please. _ ”

His hands shift, resting on her taut ass. Unable to hold back, he squeezes her, moaning at how damn  _ tight _ she feels. It’s natural, of course, years of fighting from pegasus-back would do that, but actually feeling it is so  _ different _ . As much as she wanted this, actually feeling Hinata’s hands on her seems sudden, and shocking. Hinoka cries out softly, burying her face as heat floods it once more.

“Is that good, HInoka?” he asks, still aiming to please her.

“It’s… strange, but nice. Not something I’m used to.”

“If I’m being honest, I’ve always found it difficult to… well,  _ not _ to try and look at your ass. It’s kind of amazing, truth be told.”

“I… what!?” Hinoka asks, glancing back at the samurai. “You don’t really…?”

“Of course I do! I mean, gods, it feels even better than it looks and I just… I’m honestly really, really excited right now.”

“E-excited?”

“Yeah! I mean this is like a dream come true! Or… more like a fantasy I guess. Still! You don’t mind if I… do more, do you?”

“I think I want that as well.”

“Alright! Uh… well… I’ll just get to it then!” Hinata says, with only the vaguest of ideas. Nonetheless, he pulls Hinoka’s panties down, exposing her ass completely. Before he loses any momentum, he spreads her, still not entirely sure of what he’s doing. Hinata has never been one to balk at something new, however. Without a second thought, he buries his face in her ass, and drives his tongue into her. 

“W-what are you-!?” Hinoka cries out, before her confusion is replaced by a strange, guilty pleasure. She moans, the feeling of his warm, slick tongue pushing into her ass quickly proving too much for her. 

Hinata, of course, cannot answer, being far too busy with his efforts to please her. Even as he drives his tongue deeper, and deeper, he squeezes her ass, still reveling in how incredible it feels. Though his focus is on her, the samurai is achingly hard, and wants nothing more than to switch out, to thrust into her, and feel how  _ tight _ she is. But, he remains patient. The more time he spends on this, the more she’s going to enjoy herself later. 

And after all, it’s all about helping her relax, right? Though as Hinoka is driven closer and closer to her limit, she doesn’t feel very relaxed at all. The pleasure she feels is driven higher, higher, until finally, it seems as though it can go no further. Yet Hinata shows no sign of stopping.

“H-Hinata!” Hinoka cries out, quickly burying her face in her pillows, as her hands dig into the sheets around her. The moans that follow are muffled, but Hinata can easily tell that Hinoka has climaxed. And judging by how she practically  _ melts _ into the bed, it’s safe to say she’s pretty damn relaxed now.

“I don’t even have to ask this time!” he says, happily, as he pulls back. “You definitely loved that!”

“I… I did,” she admits, though it is difficult to hear through her pillows. The princess can’t bear to look back at him, far too ashamed by how much she enjoyed that.

“Well, you won’t mind if we do some more, will you?” Hinata asks, and Hinoka stiffens immediately.

“I would… I would love it, actually. It really did help me relax, Hinata.”

“Well, you just keep on relaxing then, milady! I’ll take care of everything!” Hinata promises, before slipping a finger into his mouth. He might not be very experienced, but with his fixation, he’s picked up a few tricks. Saliva might not be the best lubricant, but the two of them don’t have anything better on hand. Without warning, he pushes the now-wet tip of his finger against her, slowly driving it into her.

“Ah!” she cries out, as he works his way in. 

“Is this alright?” he asks, and Hinoka nods in response. Hinata continues, pushing his finger in as deeply as he can, only stopping once he feels his knuckle press against her. Then, he crooks his finger, hooking it within her ass. The princess whimpers, and Hinata is spurred on.

“Gods, Hinoka, your ass is really perfect, you know that? I mean, I could do this for hours… hell, forever, really!”

“That would be… a bit much…” Hinoka says, between moans. Regardless, Hinata manages to slip a second finger inside of her. With both of his fingers inside of her, he begins scissoring them, working to stretch her as best as he can. Each time he scissors, she whimpers, the feeling of him stretching her is unbearable, a strange mix of pleasure and pressure, but the preparation is necessary.

At least, for what Hinata has in mind. Hinoka may be tight, but as he works, the samurai begins to think she might just be ready. He pulls his fingers out, leaving her gasping, with a strange emptiness.

“Alright, Hinoka, I’m just gonna… well, I’m gonna get myself wet, then I’m going to fuck you.”

“But… it’s my first time… and isn’t that a bit risky?”

“Oh. I meant… well, in the ass. I was trying to stretch you out for that…”

“Ah! Uhm… okay. That would be less risky… and I do want that… would it be possible for me to get you ready, though?”

“What did you have in mind?”

In answer, Hinoka rises. She turns, and works to free Hinata’s cock. Moving quickly, she takes him into her mouth, making great efforts to work her tongue over him, and Hinata can only gasp, as he feels the heat of her mouth, her saliva spreading over him. But as Hinoka continues, bobbing up and down on him, displaying surprisingly good technique, Hinata finds himself growing too close for comfort.

“A-alright, that’s enough for now! I’m… I’m already so close.”

“Okay, should I get back down, then?” Hinoka asks, after she pulls back.

“Yeah! Oh, gods, I’m so excited!” Hinata exclaims, and as Hinoka lays back down, glancing over her shoulder at him, he feels himself twitch in anticipation.

“I’m… I’m ready,” Hinoka says, after taking a deep breath. Hinata climbs onto her, positioning his cock so that the tip brushes against her ass. 

“Can you… spread yourself?” he asks, blushing. Hinoka immediately buries her face, but her hands slip back. She grips her ass, and pulls it apart, giving the samurai easy access. He wastes no more time, as he grabs her hips, and begins pulling himself into her. 

Even with his efforts to stretch her, it is slow going, and Hinata is sure to work his way in slowly. After all, he’s supposed to help Hinoka relax. Naturally, relaxing is quite difficult for the princess right now. If she thought his fingers felt odd inside of her, his cock is on another level entirely. It is warm, and surprisingly pleasant, but so  _ big _ . She could feel him  _ stretching _ her, and it isn’t without pain. Saliva may have been sufficient when it came to Hinata fingering her, but if they are going to repeat this, the two of them would have to find something else to use.

Thoughts like that quickly become difficult for Hinoka, however, as Hinata finally presses in as deeply as he can. She feels so  _ full _ with his cock in her ass, and thanks the gods that her pillows cover her mouth, helping her stay quiet even as she loses herself in the feeling. Then, he begins thrusting. With each motion, the samurai grunts, and the sound drives Hinoka crazy.

“Gods, you’re so… so tight, Hinoka. It’s perfect, I love it, I love you! I want to be like this forever!” Hinata says, losing himself in his thrusts.

“You… you what?” Hinoka asks, lifting her head. She couldn’t have heard him right, could she?

“Oh! Uh… nothing! Slip of the tongue!” Hinata assures her, continuing his thrusts. In order to cover his slip-up, he picks up the pace, and Hinoka finds she cannot trust herself to speak. Each thrust drives her closer, and closer, and she knows Hinata must face the same growing problem.

As they continue, Hinata finds he can go on no longer. Hinoka feels him  _ twitch _ inside of her, feels him seizing up behind her, his grip on her hips tightening. With a grunt, he comes, his seed spilling into her. The way his cock filled her was new, unique, but it’s nothing compared to the heat of his come, as it fills her. 

She lifts her head, in reflex, before crying out, “Hinata!” as she is pushed past her own limit, outlasting him by mere seconds. They both collapse, Hinata still inside of her, as they finish.

“I… I do love you…” Hinata admits, feeling euphoric. 

“I’m glad,” Hinoka says, from beneath him. “I’m… pretty sure I love you, too. You can be my pillar of strength, if you want, Hinata. I’d be happy to have you. But I want to be your pillar of strength, too.”


End file.
